Semiconductor charge transfer devices, particularly charge coupled device (CCD) type, are becoming of increasing commercial importance as shift register devices. One type of such charge transfer device is operated for the purpose of transferring binary digital bits of information in the form of charge packets by sequential shifting from an input to an output terminal of the device through a sequence of charge transfer stages, in a binary shift register type manner. Each stage is defined by one or more electrodes located on the surface of an insulator layer on a major surface of a semiconductor wafer substrate. There are as many such electrodes associated with each such stage as there are phases in the clock pulse voltage lines driving these electrodes, as known in the art. However, upon transfer through a section of many charge transfer stages in such devices, the binary levels of the charge packets tend to become degraded; that is, a full packet representative of a digital "1", instead of remaining as a full packet, tends to become significantly less than a full packet, whereas digital "0" tends to become significantly more than an "empty" packet. It should be understood of course that by an "empty" packet is meant to include a so-called "fat zero" packet, that is, a packet for representing the binary 0 level which contains from about 5 to 25 percent of a full packet, which is useful in order to keep the traps in the semiconductor filled by means of the charges in the "fat zero" packet. For these traps, if not kept filled, would otherwise eat up and degrade the charges in the packets associated with a binary digital 1 (full cell). In any event after a relatively large number, of the order of 100, of transfers of a charge packet in a section of a semiconductor charge coupled device in the present-day state of the art, it is desirable to have a detection means for discriminating between Q.sub.1 vs. Q.sub.0 charge packets; that is, those charge packets Q.sub.1 arriving at the output terminal with charge content levels above a midpoint level, which is substantially midway between the ideal digital 0 charge content level and the ideal digital 1 charge content level, vs. those packets Q.sub.0 arriving with charge content levels below such midlevel. Such kind of detection is commonly known as "regenerative" charge detection, for the purpose of restoring each charge packet level to its original binary 0 or 1 level and feeding it back for further transfer through the same or another section of the charge transfer device. In such a regenerative detection, it would be desirable to be able to use a flip-flop detector amplifier which seems ideal for such a purpose of detecting and amplifying binary levelled signals. For a flip-flop has the capability of magnifying a small initial voltage imbalance to a much larger voltage imbalance. However, such a flip-flop amplifier cannot be directly responsive to the output of a semiconductor transfer device except by comparing it to some other level which is ordinarily not available without taking up large amounts of semiconductor substrate area. Moreover, the input capacitance of an ordinary flip-flop amplifier is inordinately large in comparison with the capacitance of the output diode of the charge transfer device, thereby posing a serious capacitance matching problem.